Feels So Right
by happyghost
Summary: When Edward becomes obsessed with a human, Rosalie calls her long lost brother Jasper up for a favor. A labor of love for my pal GeezerWench! The prompt: Jasper. Sex. Blue jeans. Boots. Dominant. Could he steal Bella from Edward? My Reply: Sure (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**This is something I wrote as a belated birthday/thank you gift for GeezerWench. She's the best FF buddy a girl could ask for! *Love***

***Waves* Hey Rickie!**

**Her prompt to me was: Jasper. Sex. Blue jeans. Boots. Dominant. Could he steal Bella from Edward?**

**My Reply: Sure**

**She also said she likes it when Jasper takes what he wants and it could be fun if Jasper told Alice to take a hike.**

**This story includes cussing and sexy-time. Rated M**

**Title: "Feels So Right" (It's also the title of a classic country song)**

**My fanfiction AU differences**

**For the sake of giving Jasper a dominant attitude, I made him leave Alice and the Cullens years ago. Dominant Jasper just wouldn't put up with their shit.**

**Excerpts from Chapter 7 "Midnight Sun" in Italics (I took Jasper out), diverging from there . . .**

* * *

Chapter 1

(Except from "Midnight Sun" in italics EPOV")

_Edward is composing again? Rosalie thought, and her teeth clenched together in fierce resentment._

_In that moment, she slipped, and I could read all her underlying outrage. I saw why she was in such a poor temper with me. Why killing Isabella Swan had not bothered her conscience at all._

_With Rosalie, it was always about vanity._

_The music came to an abrupt halt, and I laughed before I could help myself, a sharp bark of amusement that broke off quickly as I threw my hand over my mouth. Rosalie turned to glare at me, her eyes sparking with chagrined fury._

_Emmett turned to stare, too, and I heard Esme's confusion. Esme was downstairs in a flash, pausing to glance between Rosalie and me._

_"Don't stop, Edward," Esme encouraged after a strained moment._

_I started playing again, turning my back on Rosalie while trying very hard to control the grin stretching across my face. She got to her feet and stalked out of the room, more angry than embarrassed. But certainly quite embarrassed._

_If you say anything I will hunt you like a dog._

_I smothered another laugh._

_"What's wrong, Rose?" Emmett called after her. Rosalie didn't turn. She continued, back ramrod straight, to the garage and then squirmed under her car as if she could bury herself there._

_"What's that about?" Emmett asked me._

_"I don't have the faintest idea," I lied._

_Emmett grumbled, frustrated._

_"Keep playing," Esme urged. My hands had paused again._

_I did as she asked, and she came to stand behind me, putting her hands on my shoulders._

_The song was compelling, but incomplete. I toyed with a bridge, but it didn't seem right somehow._

_"It's charming. Does it have a name?" Esme asked._

_"Not yet."_

_"Is there a story to it?" she asked, a smile in her voice. This gave her very great pleasure, and I felt guilty for having neglected my music for so long. It had been selfish. "It's...a lullaby, I suppose." I got the bridge right then. It led easily to the next movement, taking on a life of its own._

_"A lullaby," she repeated to herself._

_There was a story to this melody, and once I saw that, the pieces fell into place effortlessly. The story was a sleeping girl in a narrow bed, dark hair thick and wild and twisted like seaweed across the pillow..._

_Alice came to sit next to me on the bench. In her trilling, wind chime voice, she sketched out a wordless descant two octaves above the melody._

_"I like it," I murmured. "But how about this?"_

_I added her line to the harmony - my hands were flying across the keys now to work all the pieces together - modifying it a bit, taking it in a new direction... She caught the mood, and sung along._

_"Yes. Perfect," I said._

_Esme squeezed my shoulder . . ._

**Meanwhile in the garage . . .**

"This can't continue!" Rosalie shrieked as she rummaged through her toolbox. She slammed the metal drawer with a bang, the sound was as furious as the anger that welled within her.

Emmett stood in the doorway. His broad, sagging shoulders filled the space. He hated to see his wife upset. "Let me take Edward hunting. I'll find out what he's gonna do."

Rosalie sat down on her mechanic's creeper and tied her hair back. "He's putting us all in danger. The human is going to find out our secret, and then what?"

"If he won't change her . . . if he's not completely serious about this girl . . . I'll handle things," Emmett promised.

"No. I won't come between you and the family. I'll call Jasper," Rosalie took off with vampiric speed and ran deep into the forest, out of listening range of prying ears and her besotted mind reading brother.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, Jazz. I was just wondering how you've been."

Jasper could tell from the tightness in her voice that something was bothering Rosalie. No matter how cheerful she might have sounded to anyone else, she couldn't fool the empath. _"Is everything alright?"_

"No, it's horrible. Edward met a girl at school. He finds her blood to be irresistible, and he's stalking her, following her everywhere. She's messed with his brain somehow. He can't hear her mind, and he's all but revealed our secret to her. I don't understand it. She's not even pretty."

"_Damn."_

"I know!" Rosalie moaned as she wallowed in her self pity. Her jealousy converted into rage, and she nearly crushed her phone between her granite fingers. "I need a favor."

"_What is it?"_

"I want you to come by and rid us of the girl."

"_Are you sure that's the best way?"_

"Of course, it's the _only_ way. I'd never involve you otherwise. Emmett is going to take Edward hunting for a few days and find out if he plans on changing her, but you _know_ how he is."

"_Yeah."_

"We both know how he feels about that."

"_I'm on my way to Peter's house. I'll pick them up and we'll be there in a few days."_

A sadistic smile graced Rosalie's pouting pink lips. "Great. I knew I could count on you."

"_We'll talk more about it when I get there. Bye."_

Jasper pulled his semi-truck and trailer off the highway at the nearest exit. He needed to fill up with fuel, and the call from Rosalie had left him feeling a bit unsettled. He had been avoiding the Cullens since he and Alice split back in the sixties. He called Rose and Emmett on the phone once a year, just to check in, but he hadn't visited the family since he'd left. He didn't want Alice to think he had missed her, or wanted to reconcile. It would be a cold day in hell before he ever went back to Alice.

Rosalie had forced his hand. He was bound and obligated to do something about the situation. The Volturi could find Jasper guilty by association, just for having knowledge of Edward's wrongdoings. Revealing yourself to a human was something you just didn't do. Period.

The repressed seventeen year old had finally snapped. Hearing about how Edward had lost his mind over a human girl didn't surprise Jasper at all. He knew something was wrong with the boy from the moment they met. Unfortunately, Alice had thought everything about Edward was just wonderful. She idolized him; put him up on a pedestal. It was one of the main things that had come between them and ruined their relationship. Edward was perfect, Edward was good. If only Jasper could be more like Edward, dress like Edward; control his blood lust like Edward. Jasper got tired of being measured up to the boy. Edward and Alice had been like two peas in a fuckin' pod.

Except there wasn't any fuckin'.

That was another problem. When Jasper and Alice moved in with the Cullens, the sex dried up. At first, Jasper had thought that getting married would fix things. Carlisle was strangely moral for a vampire, so Jasper tried to do the right thing and marry Alice, so she wouldn't have to feel like she was breaking their rules. She had enjoyed the wedding, but it didn't bring them any closer as a couple.

By the time the 1960's rolled around, Alice had gone full blown cuckoo. In an effort to help Jasper control his blood lust, she had decided that venom loss, due to intercourse, was bad for Jasper's thirst tolerance training, so she cut him off completely.

Jasper tried to suffer through forced vegetarianism and celibacy for a while, but he finally came to the conclusion that he and Alice wanted different things in life and he left, amicably. He had never entirely forgiven Alice or Edward for their strange bond, and unsettling ideals. They were always having private mental conversations with each other. He knew that they were completely platonic. He could tell by reading their emotions with his gift, but they had bonded. They were unnaturally close. Too close for his liking.

Jasper shuddered to think of what Edward might be up to, following some school girl around, but of one thing he was certain, no matter what he was up to, Alice would be on his side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well. Gosh :) I am humbled by the response to my first chapter. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited.**

**Makes me feel all special!**

**GeezerWench has demanded another chapter . . . so here ya' go.**

**Rickie . . . I'm going to need that wand back. You are just as bad as I am. :D**

* * *

Chapter 2

Alice's eyes became vacant as she received a vision. "Jasper is coming! Jasper is coming!" _Maybe he's finally realized that I'm the best thing that ever happened to him! _Alice's thoughts raced as she bounced up and down on her toes with excitement.

"I've got to find the perfect outfit for the occasion!" Alice spoke out loud to herself as she rummaged through her closet.

In her vision of Jasper, he looked much the same as she remembered him, and much to her dismay, he was still wearing the same horrid boots he'd had on the last time she'd seen him. It wasn't clear when he would arrive but his brother Peter and Sister-in-law Charlotte would be with him, and he would be driving that God awful truck. It was the tackiest vehicle on the road, for sure. Jasper had it painted to look like the state flag of Texas. If he thought she would be riding anywhere with him in that monstrosity, he was sadly mistaken.

Despite how little effort Jasper had put forth to impress her, Alice would stand for nothing less than perfection when she entertained guests. _She _was going to look fabulous.

Alice became so distracted thinking about what she would wear, that she forgot to mention the Whitlocks impending visit to anyone. She didn't think it would matter anyway because it was obvious, to her, that the only reason Jasper was stopping by was to reunite with her and beg for her forgiveness. His impromptu visit was proof that he had finally come to his senses. She was sure he had missed her and wanted her back. She almost felt bad for him, but waved off the silly notion. She knew how stubborn Jasper could be, and it was his own fault if he had suffered without her. In fact, if he wanted her back, he would have to get rid of his foolish pride along with those dusty old boots and ugly truck. She was excited to see him again, but there would be no falling into his arms. He would have to earn her affections.

She spent the next few days trying to figure out when Jasper would get there. For some unknown reason he was changing his mind a lot. Alice was certain he would eventually stop by, but unsure of the date, so she packed a duffle bag and kept it by the door to her room. She wanted to be ready to leave when Jasper decided to come sweep her off her feet. She'd make him take her somewhere romantic, maybe Paris, before she'd forgive him.

Unfortunately for Edward, the Whitlocks just happened to show up the same day he had brought Bella home to meet his family.

Rosalie might have had something to do with the coincidence.

Edward couldn't believe his bad luck. He berated himself for putting Bella in danger, and he was extremely angry at Alice for not warning him that the human drinkers we're going to be in the area. He didn't want them anywhere close to Bella. Jasper and Peter weren't known for their self-control and Bella smelled extremely tempting.

When the truck pulled up on the Cullens' lawn, Jasper blasted his horn to let them know he had arrived. It played the tune "Dixie", just like the car from "Dukes of Hazard."

Alice rolled her eyes; he had somehow managed to make his eye-sore of a truck even tackier.

Everyone made their way outside to the porch to greet Jasper and his nomadic kin.

Edward pushed Bella behind him, trying to hide her, and glared at Alice with intensity. "You didn't see them coming?"

"Jasper took his time making a firm decision. You know how he hates to admit he was wrong." She looked down at her shoes and smoothed out her dress. "I'll leave with him, just as soon as he apologizes. Don't worry so much."

Edward tensed up as the trucks engine cut off. "I'm not convinced he's here to win you back." He spoke so low that only Alice could hear him.

"Don't be ridiculous. Why else would he come?" Alice furrowed her brow and crossed her arms over her chest.

Edward closed his eyes and tried to make sense of everyone's thoughts. "I think they're here for Bella."

Bella became frightened and squeezed Edward's cold hard hand as she peeked around his immovable form to have a look at the new and sinister vampires who climbed down from the massive red, white, and blue painted truck.

There were two males and a female. They all had blonde hair and stunning blood red eyes. The taller male seemed to be their leader. He had a serious intensity about him, and a stunning allure, but he was also the most frightening. He wore a dark brown cowboy hat over his sandy shoulder length hair. His shirt was black and his jeans were light blue and well worn. His cowboy boots were dusty. Bella wondered if this vampire had been changed during the old Wild West, she could have imagined him as a character in one of the westerns that Charlie sometimes watched on TV. The other two vampires were obviously a couple. Bella could tell from their loving mannerisms and their close proximity to one another. They both looked happy and beautiful, just like all the other vampires she had met. All of them were painfully, breathtakingly attractive. It made Bella wonder what Edward saw in her, such a plain, dull human.

Before Bella had time to berate herself any further for how dull she felt, a small brown creature leapt from the cab of the truck and started bounding towards the porch. It frightened Alice because she hadn't seen the creature in her vision. She shrieked, unsure of what it could be. It was the ugliest beast she had ever laid eyes on. It didn't have any hair on its body, but its face was partially covered in thin scraggly fur, and it had a long pink tongue that hung awkwardly out of the left side of its mouth.

Charlotte raced after the tiny beast and scooped it up as she laughed. "Tater won't hurt ya'. She don't bite."

"Ugh! What is it?" Alice groaned as she peaked around from behind Emmett.

"My dog." Charlotte grinned and cradled the strange looking creature to her chest like it was a baby.

Peter and Jasper moseyed up to the group and they all said their hellos.

Edward began to growl.

The small ugly dog barked at the sound.

Alice tensed up as she got a glimpse of what was going to happen. Edward was right. Jasper wasn't there to make amends, he _had_ come for Bella.

Carlisle glanced between his crouching son and the glowering Major. "What's going on here?"

Jasper tilted his head and used his power to calm Edward down. _He needed to tone that growling shit down before he got himself hurt._ "We're here for an intervention."

"I'm not sure I understand." Carlisle and Esme held on to each other tightly as they realized the Whilocks visit was one of a serious nature.

Alice doubled over as her visions came one after another, ever changing, she couldn't tell what was going to happen and it made her feel sick and unsettled.

Rosalie smiled over at Bella, showing off all her gleaming pearly white teeth. She had faith in Jasper's fighting prowess. With him on her side, she'd get her way.

"You!" Edward snarled at Rosalie and lunged at her.

Emmett was there to catch him before he could lay a finger on his wife. He held the struggling mind reader up by the throat. "Calm down. You decided that you didn't want to change Bella. You can't have it both ways, Bro."

Esme stepped forward and laid a hand on Emmett's back, hoping he would put her smaller son down. "They're right, Edward. You must realize that keeping Bella human puts all of us in danger, especially her. We were hoping you might change her one day," She hated to see her boys fight. "If you have feelings for Bella—"

"Never!" Edward hissed.

The only person who noticed the trembling human's reaction was Jasper. He felt the rejection and pain cut through her like a knife. It was then that Jasper rethought his carefully laid plans. He decided he would change the girl. It would be a fun way to get back at Edward, to stick him in the craw. He'd always wanted a reason to beat the hell out of him and now he had one. It would give him a deep satisfaction to take away the spoiled, pretty boy's pet, especially since he didn't really care for her as much as he imagined. His feelings for her were purely shallow and selfish. The girl deserved better. "I challenge you to a duel," The words rolled from Jasper's tongue like thunder, dark and ominous.

"Aw, shit, Jas! Not a duel!" Peter bellowed.

"To the death. Winner takes all." His boots scraped the ground like an angry bull as he backed himself into the yard.

Carlisle stood between his son and the Major, trying to keep the peace. "Is this really necessary? Surely there is some other way."

The plea fell on deaf ears. Jasper tossed his hat to the side and removed his shirt, putting his scars on display for all to see. The muscles in his shoulders and neck tensed and bunched as he flexed. The sun hit his bare skin for a moment and he sparkled like he was covered in shiny diamonds. He roared out an inhuman sound, the likes of which Bella had never heard before.

He reminded her of a ferocious animal . . . an angry lion . . . dangerous. Bella was shocked to see how many scars he had. She wondered how many vampires had perished at his hands. All at once she was worried for Edward.

As soon as Emmett relaxed his grasp, Edward cried out, "You'll never have her!" He charged, fast as lighting, over to where Jasper stood in the open field. Their bodies connected with a great crash.

Edward pushed Jasper across the yard. They plowed the earth up as they went, away from the house, farther away from Bella.

"Noooooooo!" Bella screamed. She couldn't stand the thought of anyone harming Edward, and it was clear from the snarls and brutal blows that the scarred vampire meant to do just that.

Carlisle held her firmly in place.

She struggled against him, trying to break free.

Jasper tore off one of Edward's arms. The sound was horrible and keening.

Bella felt like she might faint, her body began to sag against Carlisle. "Can't you stop them?" She cried, "Somebody, stop them!"

"When our kind fights, we become like animals. They won't listen to reason now." Carlisle sighed.

Bella held her head between her hands. The dueling vampires were moving so fast it was making her dizzy. "So, one of them is going to _die_ fighting over _me_?"

Carlisle's eyes turned soft and imploring. "That's usually how these fights end . . . unless."

"Unless what?" Bella tugged at his arm, but he didn't budge. It was like trying to move a boulder. "Unless what? For goodness sakes tell me, please!"

"Edward wouldn't want me to mention it." Carlisle's mouth was pressed in a thin straight line. His golden eyes were full of regret as he watched his beloved son stumble across the field. Jasper tackled him and the crash sounded like two trains had collided. It was clear that the fight was coming to an end, and Jasper would be the victor. Carlisle could no longer remain silent. "You could choose to leave with Jasper. Agree to leave with him in exchange for sparing Edward's life, but I could never ask you to do such a thing, to give your life to save my son." But he had released Bella and she was already running across the field.

Edward had saved her life, twice, and if she could repay him the favor, she'd do it gladly.

Bella had never given her mortality a second thought. Surely, dieing in the place of someone she loved would be a good way to go. It didn't matter that Edward was technically already dead. She had to save him if she could.

The frantic beating of her nearing heart distracted Edward from his opponent, and Jasper seized the opportunity. He lunged over top of him and thrust the younger vampire face down in the dirt. He grabbed his head to tear it from his body, his neck began to snap and pop.

"Wait! Stop!" Bella cried. She stared into his vicious dark eyes, hoping he'd hear her plea.

The girl was so full of hope that Jasper took pause.

"If I go with you willingly, would you let Edward live?"

Edward struggled and moaned, his voice muffled by the earth. Jasper angrily shoved his head down deeper. "I always end my opponents, and I've won you already. I fail to see your reasoning."

Bella walked right up to Jasper and laid her hand on his rigid scarred flesh.

She looked so deeply into his eyes that he felt as if he could see the conviction in her soul. Never had he imagined that such a human existed. She was so brave. She would willingly give her life for the boy. In that instant, Jasper could feel how much she loved his defeated opponent. It was a true, beautiful, pure love. She loved him with all that she had, a brand of affection that Edward could never merit. He decided to accept her offer. "You'd be bound to me. You'd be mine to do with as I wish. Are you willing to obey me and give up everyone and everything just to save him?"

"Yes. Please, Mr . . . . Sir . . . I'll do anything." She begged.

Jasper smirked and raised an eyebrow. "_Anything_?"

Edward bucked and struggled beneath Jasper, but to no avail.

"_Anything."_ Bella promised.

Jasper nodded. He could tell that she was sincere. "I'll spare him, but he's not too happy about our arrangement. I may have to tear him apart."

"No! Don't hurt him. Maybe if . . . I could have a moment to talk with him."

"I'm not turning him loose until we reach an understanding." Jasper used his gift to subdue Edward before he pulled his face from the ground.

His once porcelain, perfect skin was marred with grey cracks and his shoulder leaked venom where his arm had been removed. He looked weak and dazed. "Don't go with him Bella. He's a monster." Edward saw Jasper's thoughts of changing her, and it incensed his jealousy. "You can't have her!" He struggled to get up and Bella leaned forward in an effort to help him.

In that same instant, Edward grabbed her roughly by the arm, intent on breaking her neck. He'd rather kill her than let Jasper turn her into one of them.

Bella screamed as Jasper moved, faster than her human eyes could see, and wretched Edward's head swiftly from his body, then broke his long, stiff fingers from her aching bicep. Edward had gripped her so tightly it would certainly leave a nasty bruise.

Holding his opponent's head in one hand, Jasper kicked the limp body to the ground, his onyx eyes blazed with fury.

Bella stumbled back, her face etched in disbelief, as she cradled her throbbing arm in her hand. "He tried to kill me." Her voice was a whisper.

She turned in awe to the stranger who had saved her. He held Edward's grimacing head, in his fist, by the unruly copper hair she'd once found so attractive.

Jasper stared at Bella with a purposeful intensity. "He shouldn't have touched you."

"He tried to kill me." She kept repeating the phrase in shock. Edward had warned her that he was dangerous. He had even admitted that he'd wanted to take her life various times, but she'd never believed him until now.

In outrage, Jasper heaved the head, as far as he could throw it, over the tree line and into the forest. He was livid that the boy had tried to destroy his prize. He won the human fair and square. She was his now, and nobody better dare lay a finger on her. Jasper would have liked to burn Edward down into ash, but he had made a deal with the girl, and Jasper Whiltlock was nothing if not a man of his word. He reached towards her trembling hand, and she jumped back in fear. "He hurt you." It was a statement, not a question. The realization caused a deep growl to rumble from his chest.

The girl gasped and clutched at herself, her eyes lit in sheer terror.

Using his gift and a quiet tone, he soothed her. "I'm not going to hurt you. I swear it."

Bella relaxed as she realized that this vampire wasn't out to harm her. He could have easily killed her already. No, he was her true savior. No matter that Edward had saved her twice, he had always had darker intentions. She felt freed from whatever hold Edward held over her. He meant to kill her when she would have died for him so easily. The thought turned her stomach and she felt like a fool. It hardly mattered now. She belonged to the vampire who stood before her. Her fate rested in his hands.

"We need to leave. I won't pardon Edward a second time." Jasper turned on his heels and stalked over to retrieve his shirt and hat.

Bella turned to the porch. All of the Cullens were holding on to one another, except Alice. Her tiny fists were baled at her sides. "I'll never forgive you for this. You've ruined everything!"

Alice felt an unnatural calm come over her. It just made her angrier that he'd use his gift on her, but she couldn't feel the anger any more, only the calm.

"I suggest you tell Edward not to come looking for us. Tell him that Bella is happy. Maybe you can save him from himself with some of your concocted visions. You always were real good at making folks believe." Jasper slipped the shirt on over his head and then winked at Alice.

He winked _and_ smirked. Alice wanted to kill him, and she might have tried if not for Jasper's manipulation. "I hate you, Jasper." The words came out sounding weak and tired, but she did hate him, so very much.

He sat his hat on his head, leaned down close to his annoying ex-wife, and gave her one of his sweetest smiles. "Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn."

"You're a big asshole, and once Bella finds out, she'll come back to us. That is _if_ you don't accidentally kill her."

Jasper felt the fear arise from the human at hearing Alice's words. He wouldn't let her manipulative ideas get in the way of his plans, and none of her lies could sway him.

"We will do everything in our power to keep Edward here." Carlisle's tawny eyes were downcast, but Jasper could feel his gratitude. He was thankful that Jasper had pardoned his son, and understood how serious it would be to keep him away from Bella. "You will take good care of the girl?"

Jasper gave a nod then rushed with vampiric speed to the truck, and opened the doors. Peter, Charlotte, and Tater ushered Bella over to the cab. Jasper leaned down and extended his hand to help Bella up. She took it and he lifted her, as if she weighed nothing, easily up and over, and onto the wide bench seat. His hand was cold, hard, and strong, yet so gentle. She was thankful for that, and as the doors closed and the engine started, she waved good-bye to the Cullens, the vampire family she had hoped to one day be a part of.

As the truck bumped up and down the Cullen's drive way path, she was only sure of one thing. Her life as she knew it had ended, she would never see her family or friends again, and her future was full of uncertainty.


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Saturday everyone! Hope ya'll are having a wonderful day! Here is a chapter!**

**Thanks again for following/favoring/reviewing :D**

**If I didn't reply to you it's because I'm writing furiously. Not angry furious. Fast furious.**

***HUGS***

* * *

Chapter 3

"What in the actual fuck, Jas?" Peter was stunned that the visit with the Cullens had escalated so easily into a violent encounter. "You threw our plans right out the window, didn't ya'? What happened to goin' in with a strategy, and followin' through?" They were only supposed to drop by for a visit, _accidentally_ bite the girl, and then be on their merry way. "It's not the God damned 1800's anymore, you just don't go around challengin' people to a duel."

Peter's voice was loud and accusing, and he was making Bella nervous.

"Now I'm stuck in the truck with sweet and juicy."

"Stop it Pete, you're upsettin' the human." Charlotte, who sat between her irate husband and the girl decided to make introductions. She held out her hand and offered it to Bella. I'm Charlotte, this is my husband Peter, and he's Jasper.

As Bella shook hands with the petite, friendly vampire, her small strange dog leaned over and began to sniff at her. Tater approved of Bella, and gave her a small welcoming lick.

Although nervous, Bella tried her best to smile. "I'm Bella."

Tater stood on Charlotte's lap; her small feet pranced as her tail wagged happily from side to side. "See guys, Tater likes Bella, she's a real good judge of character. I'm sure glad Jasper decided to keep her." In her opinion Jasper had been alone and on the road long enough. She thought having a newborn would be good for the Major and hoped he'd take this girl as a mate, hopefully make him a little less surly.

The dog crawled into Bella's lap and lay down across her legs. "What sort of dog is this?"

"A damn ugly one." Peter huffed in irritation as he rolled the window down in an attempt to lessen the burn in his throat. He had agreed to help dispose of the human, but now they were going to keep her, and possibly have to deal with the Cullens again. He felt like he had been hornswoggled.

"Ignore him, he just needs to hunt. He gets cranky when he's hungry." Charlotte rubbed the soft tan fuzz that covered Tater's head. "She's a Mexican hairless, I guess. I found her starving and covered in fleas, out in an alley way in a little border town where Pete and I hunt sometimes. She wasn't scared of us, so I took her in and fixed her up, but she never did grow any hair. I call her Tater 'cause her skin is smooth and brown and warm, like a baked potato."

"Is it difficult having her around? I mean, do you ever struggle not to drink from her?"

All three vampires laughed loudly as though Bella had told a joke. She hadn't meant to be funny, and the sound took her by surprise.

"Hell no. You couldn't pay me to bite that little stinky thing," Peter chuckled. "_You_ on the other hand, are drivin' me insane." He swallowed thickly and his eyes grew dark as he focused on the throbbing pulse in Bella's neck.

Jasper growled in irritation and pulled off the highway. Things seemed to get real serious all of a sudden. "Go . . . hunt . . . now, Peter. That's an order."

"The war is over Jasper, you don't order me anymore, and I hunt when I want to," Peter scowled at the Major. "It just so happens, I feel like huntin' now, so if you'll excuse me. Char?"

"We'll be back shortly. Watch after Tater for me," Charlotte was unfazed by the men's nasty attitudes. She was used to their bickering. It was one of the many reasons that she refused to live with the both of them under the same roof.

They ran off into the dusk, leaving Jasper and Bella in an awkward silence. They knew absolutely nothing about one another, and Jasper wasn't about to try to make polite conversation. He'd had a rough day. Seeing Alice after so many years and finally having a chance to confront Edward, there had been so many emotions to deal with. He was at his wits end after feeling Peter's growing blood lust, and now he was dealing with his own because the sweet smelling human was right there beside him in his truck sighing, breathing, and fidgeting. Every once and a while she'd turn to him and burn a hole through the side of his head with her large inquisitive chocolate brown eyes. Jasper purposefully avoided meeting her gaze but he felt her mood shift multiple times between curiosity, despair, wonder, fear, and awe. Her emotional instability was unsettling.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, her fear subsided and was replaced with courage and she spoke. "So, are you a truck driver?"

"Yep."

Bella sighed again and returned her focus to the small dog in her lap, who was taking a nap. The windows were open and the cool evening air felt soft on her skin, the chorus of crickets was the only sound to break the silence, besides the occasional car that sped by on the highway.

Jasper could feel that Bella was full of questions. Questions she was, more than likely, afraid to ask. "If you get tired, you can lay down on the mattress back there. It's clean. I never use it."

"S'O.k., I don't think I can sleep."

Jasper reached across and turned on the radio. He found a country station; the song was a mournful one about a man who had lost his lover. He felt Bella's mood drop, so he changed the channel. Nothing else good seemed to be on, so he turned the radio back off. "Peter and Charlotte will be back soon, then we can go and get some fuel, and maybe, if you're hungry, you can get something to eat."

"Are you going to kill me?" The words seemed to spill out of her before she could stop them.

"I'm going to change you."

Bella felt relieved.

"I don't have much of a choice. We aren't allowed to show ourselves to humans. What Edward did was foolish and put his whole family in danger. It also put you and your loved ones in a predicament. Rosalie called me in to take care of the situation before it got outta hand."

"So you just came to take out the trash."

"I don't feel that way, and I sure hope you don't think like that about yourself. I have a gift, I felt your feelings for Edward, back at the house, and I think you're worth keepin'."

His quietly spoken admission shocked Bella, and she felt all at once embarrassed and grateful for his complement. "How does your gift work?"

"I can feel emotions and influence them."

"You calmed me down before. Didn't you?"

"Yes."

Bella was surprised that his power worked on her, when Edward's had failed. "He couldn't hear my thoughts. I think he enjoyed that." Her lips almost curled into a smile, but her face looked more solemn than happy.

"He didn't have the same sort of feelings for you that you had for him."

"I figured. I realized that when he tried to kill me." Her fingers caressed the tender black and blue finger prints his hand had left behind. "Thank you, by the way."

"You are my responsibility now. You don't have to worry about him hurting you again."

"How much longer?"

Jasper turned and studied the girl. She was holding her bottom lip between her teeth.

"I will be responsible for you until you are able to care for yourself. You will have to learn our ways, our laws, how to hunt—"

"No. I meant to ask, how much longer do I have before you change me?"

"As soon as we get to my place in Colorado. The sooner the better. My brother Peter wants to eat you and it's really startin' to piss me off." Jasper wasn't sure why he was so edgy and protective over the girl, and he hoped the feeling would dissipate as soon as she was changed. He figured the beast inside him had staked a claim on her blood when he had won her in the fight. She had submitted to him and he owned her now. Anyone who tried to come between them would be asking for a beating.

Jasper turned and looked out the window. Moments later, Peter and Charlotte came into view. Tater got up and pawed at the door, and Charlotte lifted her out, so she could go and do her business before they resumed their trip.

"I feel better now," Peter grinned at Bella and crossed his arms over his broad chest.

Bella felt nauseous when the realization that these vampires killed humans, not animals, sank in. They were nothing like her beloved Cullens, and Edward's words danced through her mind and played at her conscious. _Monsters. _ Is that what she was destined to become? She would prove Edward wrong. Deep inside her she made a promise, that no matter if she changed, she would be strong enough to retain her humanity. If Edward had made the choice, why couldn't she? Determined not to worry over it again, Bella decided the path for her own eternity. Maybe she could become a skilled surgeon, just like Carlisle. Maybe not, but either way, she vowed to never lose sight of who she was. She wasn't a monster. Not now and not ever. What had Edward told her? . . . Ah yes, mind over matter. Her vampire boyfriend had preferred to slay her rather than let her become one of them. He didn't even give her a chance to prove her worth. He had so little faith in her. Regardless of the way it happened, she was grateful, that now she could see Edward Cullen for what he truly was. Bella had given up her mortality to spare a monster.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! GeezerWench said I should post another chapter!**

**Things are moving along . . . lets see what happens next!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Bella spent most of the long trip to Colorado curled in the fetal position on the small mattress in the back of Jasper's truck. She was depressed. The cold realization that Edward hadn't loved her paired with knowing that she'd never see her parents again finally sank in late that night, somewhere on the lonely highway between Idaho and Utah.

Jasper tried to soothe the pain and help her sleep as much as he could, but his power had its limitations.

Since Peter had fed, he made better company, Jasper and Charlotte were accommodating, and Tater was nice to cuddle with, but Bella was only a shell of her former self. All she could focus on was how stupid she had been, and how her actions could have brought harm to Charlie, or how her actions _had_ brought harm to Charlie. Was he worriedly searching for her, or possibly in mourning? She felt sure the Cullens would somehow fake her death to protect themselves.

The Whitlocks, it turned out, weren't monsters at all. They all took turns trying to distract Bella with stories of their pasts. How they had been changed by a bloodthirsty vampire, named Maria, long ago, and how they all unwittingly became her soldiers and pawns in her quest for feeding territory during the Southern Vampire Wars.

Jasper felt Bella's surprise when he spoke about having been married to Alice and her appreciation when he explained that they only fed from _bad _humans, but her sadness never waned.

As she slept, Peter mentioned, more than once, that he thought they'd be better off putting the poor girl out of her misery, but Jasper wouldn't hear of it.

As an empath, he understood that her feelings were strong and overwhelming. Her heartache was staggering, but her capacity to love amazed him.

Jasper would never admit to it, but he hoped one day someone could feel strongly and deeply for him. Maybe it could be Bella.

She seemed to like him a little. When he told her about the war, she had called him honorable and chivalrous. Complements which had made him sit up a bit taller in his seat.

He hoped that the venom and the change would bring her out of her sorrow. In his experience with newborns, most of them seemed to forget their human lives easily. The memories were usually discarded along with their humanity and conscious.

It had been a long time since Jasper had dealt with a newborn, but it was a skill firmly cemented in his perfect vampiric mind.

Late the next night they finally reached Jasper's long winding driveway that lead them to his secret, remote cabin nestled in the mountains of Colorado. It was the perfect place to raise a new vampire, and keep them hidden away for the first difficult year after the change. There would also be plenty of animals for Bella to hunt. She had expressed a desire to be a vegetarian, like the Cullens, and Jasper had promised to help her, no matter which diet she preferred to keep.

The cabin was quaint and rustic, built from rough hewn timber. Bella could hardly see it in the dark of night; it blended into the forest that surrounded it.

The inside, however, was pleasant and peaceful. Charlotte had decorated it years ago, painted in muted tones and light pastels. It was decorated with timeless country charm.

Bella felt better about things the moment she stepped through the door, but only marginally.

There was only one bedroom, a loft. It would be where she would spend three days burning during her transformation, from human to vampire, mortal to immortal.

"Alright, let's just get this over with." Bella couldn't help but be nervous. Her heart sank in resignation. This was it. She was going to die. "Where do you want me?"

Pete cuffed his brother's shoulder and laughed. "You hear that, Jas? You finally got ya' a willin' participant." He was making light over how Jasper had always wished not to feel the pain, suffering, and fear of his victims.

Jasper didn't think his joke was funny, and his annoyance showed on his face. "Why don't ya'll give us some privacy?"

The cabin and loft was of an open design. Jasper was asking them to leave.

"Bella, you'll be fine with Jasper, he'll take good care of you." Charlotte patted the human on the arm and smiled. She didn't envy the pain the girl was going to suffer during her change, but she looked forward to having another woman around.

"I'll be out here, if you decide you need me to change her. I wouldn't mind doin' yer dirty work, for once," Peter gave a wink and Charlotte ushered her husband outside.

The door closed with a click.

Jasper didn't know what to do with himself. "Do you want something to eat or drink? Any last human requests?" He picked up the bag of snacks they had bought on the drive over and extended it to her. She hadn't eaten anything. "Looks like Char picked out some nice stuff."

_Hell, he didn't know what any of that junk tasted like._ They didn't have Doritos and Coke back in the 1800's.

"I'd rather just get this over with."

"Go up to the bed then, and make yourself comfortable. I'll be up in just a minute." If Jasper had been human his palms would have been sweating. He hadn't changed anyone in a really long time, and he wasn't looking forward to feeling her burn for three days.

Bella trodded heavily up the stairs, and sank down onto the mattress. She lay down on her back and swept the hair from her eyes.

Jasper silently appeared by the bedside moments later. "You sure you're ready? Once I start, there's no goin' back." He stared down at her with his black, hungry eyes, and he swallowed the venom that had pooled in his mouth. She smelled so good. "It's gonna burn like hell."

"Are you trying to talk me out of it? Just do whatever you want, and get it over with." Her brave façade cracked, and she began to sob. She wanted to die, really wished for it.

Jasper knew the feeling all too well. He sighed and sat down beside her. "This isn't easy for me, either. I can feel your pain too, ya' know?"

"I'm sorry . . . you've been so nice to me, and kind . . . and I know you don't have to be," she sniffed. "Just finish me off and—"

"Quiet." Jasper placed his finger over her lips and pressed gently. "You're mine, remember? I get to choose, and I'm goin' to change you."

He used his gift to calm her and release her inhibitions. All vampires had a sort of glamour over humans, but when used along with Jasper's gift, he was able to get just about anything he wanted from them. Right now he wanted the truth, and he wanted to hear it from her lips. He found himself staring. She had really nice lips

Her tongue darted out and moistened them, and he turned his gaze away. _Why did this human affect him so? _From the moment she had pledged her allegiance to him, he had felt tied to her somehow. Bound to protect her, keep her, take care of her, which was odd, because he had never wanted to take care of anyone before, human or vampire.

_Had her words bewitched him?_ Jasper knew that words held great power, but the whole situation confounded him. All he was sure of was, she had meant it when she promised herself to him, and it had made her important somehow. Precious to him, like a treasure, like something he had been missing or needing all along. "Do you think you will be happy here, Bella?"

She blinked her vacant brown eyes once, then twice, and pursed her lips. "I don't know."

It was an honest answer.

"Do you want me to change you?"

She shrugged, "I don't know."

Jasper leaned forward and captured her jaw between his thick, calloused fingers. "How am I going to know what to do with you, when you don't answer any of my questions?"

A ghost of a smile crossed her lips. "I don't know."

The human was mildly infuriating. Jasper decided then what he must do. He took out his phone and called Peter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi readers! I appreciate all the reviews. I didn't get a chance to reply to all because I was super busy writing. Some of you got worried there at the end of my last chapter . . . so let's continue shall we?**

***I hope you all have a most wonderful day!***

* * *

Chapter 5

Bella rolled over on her side, stretched, and opened her eyes.

She inhaled sharply as she realized that she wasn't in her own bed, and then her memories came flooding back.

When it dawned on her that she was very much alive and human, she threw the blanket up over her head and buried her face in the pillow. _Why hadn't he changed her?_ Remembering how vehemently Edward protested making her an immortal, her stomach clenched.

Her stomach clenched and rumbled. She was starving, and something smelled fantastic. Buttery and toasty.

Bella got up and padded down the stairs. The smell was coming from the kitchen. She turned the corner and her heart felt like it stopped.

There stood Jasper, shirtless and barefoot, in front of the stove. The only thing he wore was a pair of low slung jeans and a knowing smirk. "Good Mornin'."

Bella didn't know what to say. It was if her throat had closed up. Between trying not to stare at his bare chest and attempting not to feel appreciation for his muscles, all her brain cells were well occupied.

"You . . . didn't have to do this."

"I know. Pete and Char went out last night and bought you some stuff, food and clothes and toiletries." He motioned to the living room to show Bella where the bags were at. "Why don't you go see if that stuff fits while I finish cookin'."

She made her way over to the couch and sifted though her new possessions. She was deeply thankful, after spending over twenty-four hours traveling in the same outfit Bella felt a bit grungy. "These are great thanks. Are Peter and Charlotte coming back soon?"

"I'm sure we'll see them soon enough."

Bella freshened up in the bathroom, and returned to the kitchen with an armload of her dirty clothing. She stood in the door way, not knowing where to put them or what to do with herself.

Jasper was busy setting a place for her at the small, wooden table. He had made French toast and sliced up some peaches. Beside her plate sat a little jug of maple syrup and a big glass full of orange juice.

Bella felt deeply grateful, no one, not even her own mother, had ever made her as nice a meal. She couldn't help but smile. "I didn't know vampires could cook."

"There's a lot you don't know about me." He lifted the laundry from her arms and deposited it in a whicker basket by the back door, before he joined her at the table.

Jasper sat across form Bella and watched her eat. It made him feel warm, especially when she blushed.

Her hunger was ravenous, the food delicious, and the company slightly intimidating. He was staring at her, watching her eat, but she could hardly look at him. It would have been like trying to gaze at the sun. The man was chiseled, and gorgeous, and where was his shirt? "This is so good."

"I'm glad you like it."

Out of the corner of her eye she caught the motion of his chest muscle flexing, or maybe it was his bicep. There were so many muscles, all covered in pale flesh and silvery crescent shaped scars.

Knowing that the vampire could read her every emotion was a bit unnerving. She wasn't sure exactly how Jasper's power worked, but the thought of him being able to see into her psyche or control how she was feeling made her wonder. "Are you manipulating me?"

It was the first time the girl found the bravery to raise her eyes and look at him. He liked it when she was brave, he liked it when she looked at him and didn't feel fear. "No. I promise if I do, you'll know. Why do you ask?"

"I just feel better this morning, and I was wondering if my feelings were real." Her foot shifted under the table and her toes grazed the cold flesh of Jasper's foot for just a second before she curled them back up under her chair.

Electric heat coursed up Jasper's spine. He adjusted himself in his chair. "All you need is time. Time heals all wounds."

Bella wasn't trying to be rude, but when the vampire spoke of wounds, her focus shifted to his scars. There were so many of them. The marks were scattered across his torso and concentrated about his neck.

Jasper had hoped to feel her honest reaction to his scars, and also to desensitize her to the sight of them. She was only curious, and not at all put off. He ran his hand over the place her eyes had touched him. "My past was full of pain, but it doesn't stop me. You gotta' keep on truckin'."

Bella chewed her food then swallowed. "That's a joke, right? Trucking. Trucker." She smiled just to be polite. Jasper wasn't really funny.

"I've found peace out there on the road. It gives me something to do. Peter and Charlotte like their privacy, and drivin' keeps me out from under their feet."

"You don't have to sleep, so I guess you make better time than a human driver. I bet your boss loves that."

"Since I happen to be the owner of Whitlock Transportation, _I am_ the boss." Jasper folded his arms over his chest and lowered his eyebrows. He tried to look serious and wounded by her comment. "And don't forget. I'm _your_ boss now, too."

"Are you going to pay me?"

"What?"

"Don't you have to pay your workers?"

"Yeah, but—"

Bella laughed. She laughed at him, and the sound was like music to his ears.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so happy ya'll like this story! Some of you noticed I had made a reference to my first fic "Doritos" in chapter 4, and in chapter 5 I made a reference to the awesome fic "Peaches" by GeezerWench. I have yet another reference to one of her fics hidden in this chapter! Can you find it?**

**Also If you haven't read her fics, go read and review them!**

* * *

Chapter 6

"That's plumb ridiculous," Peter's voice rang out loud enough that the sleeping human began to stir.

Charlotte tapped him on the rear end and reminded him to be quiet. He wasn't used to humans and their habits.

Jasper handed his brother the folded piece of paper. "It was like pullin' teeth, but she finally made out a list." After a long day of negotiating, Bella had finally relented and made a list of things she might like to have.

"Just a bunch of books!"

"I know. I think she's bored," Jasper felt dejected. He had wanted to take care of the girl, but she was making it nigh impossible. "She made me promise to give her a truckin' job, after her newborn year, so she can pay me back for anything I give her."

Peter glanced up the stairs. "She's an odd duck, that's for sure. How 'bout I go do the deed for ya'? Put _her _out of _your_ misery?" His eyes were black as onyx and the venom flooded his mouth in anticipation.

Jasper's hand rested on his brother's shoulder, light as a feather. The look in his eyes was heavy as iron. "No. How 'bout you go into town and bring back these books. Make sure you hunt before you get back."

"I'll take care of everythin'," Charlotte smiled sweetly as she slipped the list and cash Jasper provided into her back pocket. It was plain as day to her that Jasper was smitten. "Don't worry, hon'. She'll come around. These modern girls try to be independent these days. I read all about it in Cosmo magazine."

As his vampire family left and the door clicked closed, Jasper sighed. He didn't want Bella to be independent. He wanted her to depend on him. She was his, and he wanted to be everything he had been taught a man should be, but she was making it difficult. _Why did everything always have to be so difficult? _

When he made the decision to delay changing her, it was for a reason. He hoped, in time, the girl might _want_ him to change her. He wanted to _feel _it. He wanted to feel the same desire she had for Edward to change her, recreate it. If she had truly wanted Edward to change her, why couldn't he elicit the same response? It was a challenge . . . or was it. _Who was he fooling?_ Jasper wanted the girl to like him, so when he changed her she wouldn't go running back to Edward.

He was sure that Bella was truly put off with Edward since he tried to kill her, but what if her memories became damaged by the change and then she sought the boy out? Then Jasper would have a predicament. A predicament he hoped to avoid because he felt something tender for this girl, and he couldn't hurt her. He didn't want to hurt her by tearing Edward apart, if she ran back to him.

Later that day when the Whitlocks returned with the books, Jasper was surprised to see that Charlotte had brought the dog inside with her. She knew he didn't want the dog in his house. Even more disturbing was their emotional tenor. Something was seriously wrong.

They spoke in such a way that Bella would not be able to overhear. "He's been here. Close."

Charlotte smiled deceptively at Bella and set Tater down to go explore. She didn't want the girl to realize that anything was amiss. "We found all your books at a store called Barnes and Noble. We've never been there before; it's such a nice place."

"They had a whole section on the Civil War. I picked up some stuff that wasn't on the list." Peter winked and grinned at Jasper.

Bella took out all the books and placed them on the table. The classics she had requested were there along with a few historical accounts on the Civil War, but she didn't know what to think when she found a stack of bodice ripper romance novels and a very thick book called "The Pleasures of Sex."

Her waves of curiosity rolled across the room. Jasper lifted a warning eyebrow. "That book, right there, better be yours."

"Fine, I'll take it."

"Yes, you will." Jasper glanced over to the couch where Bella sat thumbing through the giant book about sex. Tater was by her side, her head rested on her thigh. He couldn't believe that Edward was stupid enough to track them down. If he was able to catch him, he'd do what he should have done back in Forks. He'd tear him up and burn the fucker. "I'm going to go hunt. I need to be as strong as can be when it comes time to change you."

Jasper felt a bit of hope radiate from the girl. It was a good sign. As he stepped into the forest, he wasn't sure which was the bigger threat, Edward Cullen sneaking around the cabin, or Peter Whitlock and his dirty books.

The scent of Edward was stale, and he couldn't feel him with his gift. Jasper was sure that Alice was directing his movements in an effort to protect him. He was sure because he had made a very firm decision to end the boy, and Alice would have seen it. As he raced through the trees, he imagined all of the painful torture he would inflict on Edward, hoping the mind reader might catch a glimpse of his dark designs. When he felt sure that the area was secure, he hunted a few deer. He would change Bella tonight. Now that Edward had found them, she just wasn't safe anymore. There was no telling the lengths that Edward would go to taste her sweet blood. It was what the boy truly pined after. Once her human scent was gone hopefully the boy would lose interest. If not, he'd eventually get what he had coming.

When he returned to the cabin he was greeted with joyful sounds of laughter. He let the beautiful feeling wash over him. Peter was telling Bella a story about the time they had all gone to a pie social, back in the 1890's. The fine ladies of The Charleston Lady's Club had fallen all over each other in an effort to win Jasper's affections, with pie, never-ending servings of it. It was funny to remember it now, but at the time, it was just as uncomfortable as any of Maria's punishments.

He opened the door and found them all laughing. He might have laughed too, if it weren't for the strong smell of dog . . . and urine. "Damn it!" Jasper's harsh voice shook the shutters.

Everyone fell silent and Bella's eyes went wide and frightened. She looked sort of like the deer he had captured earlier.

Charlotte picked Tater up and clutched the shivering creature to her breast. "It was an accident."

"I'm gone for half an hour—"

"I cleaned it up." Charlotte interrupted. "And it's not like I could have left her in the truck _this time_." Her chin jutted out defiantly.

Jasper growled lowly. He'd never be able to get that smell out. "Fine." He had to deal with it whether he liked it or not. He needed his family now more than ever. "Can ya' just take the dog outside for a while? I need to talk with Bella . . . _alone_."

A feeling of vigilance washed over Peter as the brothers locked eyes. He nodded in understanding. Jasper wanted him to guard the cabin. The Whitlock's waved goodbye to Bella and left, knowing that the next time they saw the girl, she would be part of the family.

Jasper paced back and forth, bothered by the turn in events that had forced his hand. Everything was going wrong. First Edward showed up, then that damn ugly mutt pissed his carpet. He spun around on his heels and realized that Peter's ridiculously large sex manual was still sitting on his coffee table, mocking him. _Vampires don't forget things; the asshole had left it there on purpose. _

Bella was taken aback by his murderous glare. "Are you going to hurt Tater?"

Their eyes met and Jasper calmed considerably. He exhaled a breath of air he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "No . . . I'm . . ."

Jasper found himself at a loss for words. He sat beside her on the couch. He wanted to reach over and take her hand, but couldn't find the courage. He had been the youngest major in the Civil War, and then Maria's second in command, but he was terrified to close the gap between them. _What was happening to him?_ "I'm sorry I got so angry. It's not really the dog's fault. When I went out before, it was to look for Edward. He's been here."

Fear, true fear, flooded through her veins at his admission. Everything began to make sense. The wheels in her head started to turn, and tears came to her eyes as she struggled to speak.

Jasper held his breath, not knowing if the feelings of fear she felt were for the boy or for herself.

"That's why Charlotte brought Tater in," she sobbed. "She knew Edward was out there." Bella wiped her nose on the hem of her t-shirt.

"I didn't find him."

"Oh God. Then he's still out there!" Her fingers reached out to Jasper and latched on to his arms. She held on to him for dear life. Her knuckles were white with strain.

Jasper covered her small, warm hands with his own. "I would never let him hurt you, Bella. Is that why you feel fear? Are you afraid Edward is going to hurt you?"

She bit her bottom lip, looked down, and nodded yes.

"In three days you will be stronger than Edward, stronger than I am. Are you ready now?"

_Now?_ Bella looked up into his strangely colored dark amber eyes. He meant to change her now. "Yes." She felt resolved. It was something she had made peace with when she agreed to belong to Jasper back in Forks.

"I won't wait any longer."

Bella sniffled a bit. She had wondered why Jasper had waited at all. She had told him she was ready days ago. She hadn't asked because she was afraid he had decided not to do it. Not to change her because she wasn't good enough to become one of them.

"Let's get you to the bed." He lifted her up so fast it made her head spin, and suddenly they were at the top of the stairs.

He set her down on the quilt. Jasper was standing over her, his eyes dark and full of longing.

Bella squeezed her eyes shut, extended her wrist to him, and waited for him to bite it.

Nothing happened.

When she finally opened her eyes, and looked up at Jasper, she saw him still standing there. Frozen. Waiting.

Determined to show him that she was willing, she reached out to him and beckoned him to sit beside her on the bed. "Go ahead, Jasper. I don't mind."

"I know you don't mind, but I want you to . . . I want . . . "

An idea came to Bella, and she realized that in every vampire movie she'd ever seen, they always went for the neck. Maybe that's what he wanted. It was worth a try. Bella turned to lie on her side and moved her hair out of the way, baring her neck to him.

Her offering was more than enough to stir Jasper. Without thinking it over any further he placed his mouth on her beautiful ivory skin. He kissed and nipped and licked.

Bella moaned and writhed against him. Her breasts tightened and her back arched.

She wanted him, really wanted him, and that was enough.

His teeth sliced through her butter soft flesh and he drank of her sweetness.

She had given her humanity to him willingly. That was as far as he would go, for now. He could only hope that she might feel the same about him after the change. He held onto her as she burned. Jasper didn't ever want to let her go.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! The hidden title in chapter 6 was "Bodice Ripper"-By GeezerWench! It is one of my favorite stories and it is the story I've re-read more than any other here on FF. So go read it or re-read it, after you read my chapter here, of course! No more hidden stuff this time :)**

**I was so busy today, and if I haven't replied to your wonderful reviews, I'm sorry. I'm a turd, but I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I still want you to review anyway! :D **

* * *

Chapter 7

Three days had gone by and the human's change was almost complete. Peter and Charlotte had stayed close and guarded the cabin. There had been no intruders, vampire or otherwise, to the area, but none the less, Peter was in a foul mood. He was downright cantankerous.

Every time he had tried to check in on his brother and the girl, just to see how they were getting along, he had been met with feral growls and threats of attack.

Jasper was acting more like a savage beast than the brother he knew and loved.

Peter had developed plenty of conspiracy theories about what ills might have befallen Jasper, and they all centered on that girl. He was sure as hell she had something to do with it. To pass the time he talked Charlotte's ear off about what might have went wrong, but his wife didn't seem at all concerned. She'd just cluck her tongue, wag her head, and look past Peter like _he_ was nuts. As if _he_ was the crazy one.

Bella's caterwauling cries had finally quieted, so Peter figured that she was close to waking up. He walked stealthily towards the cabin to give checking in on his brother another shot, then opened the door just a crack. Jasper roared at him, bared his teeth, and threw a water pitcher right at his head. The only reason it didn't hit its mark was because Peter was fast enough to slam the door closed before it reached him.

Charlotte and Tater sat and watched from the hood of Peter's truck. They both seemed unimpressed. "He'll come out when he's ready. Leave them alone," She sighed heavily. Her husband never did know when to quit.

"It's that girl! She did it some how. She's got some sort of gift. Maybe her power makes you lose your mind. It's the same thing that happened to Edward. I told Jasper we should have drained her."

Another one of Jasper's deafening roars rang through the forest.

It didn't detour Peter from his rant. He shook his finger angrily towards the cabin as he continued. "My brother is gone. He's acting like he doesn't have any good sense. She's changed him. Go see for yourself."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "The only vampire who's lost his mind is _you_. Of course she's changed him, honey. Love will do that to a man."

"Love?" The word rolled off his tongue with shock and disgust. _Could that be what was going on? _It sure as hell didn't look like it to Peter.

"He's protecting his mate," Charlotte explained, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"From me? That's crazy!"

"Yes, from you. How many times have you mentioned eating her over the past few days?"

Peter scratched his head and scoffed. "That's beside the point."

"Sweetie, I know you mean well, but what Jasper needs right now is some space. Whatever is going on has to run its course. Until then, just stay out here with me and try to simmer down, alright." Charlotte took his hand and gave it a pat.

He had learned, over the years, that his wife was usually right, and even when she wasn't, it was best to pretend that she was. He tried to do as she asked and stay calm, but his mind was jumbled full of thoughts. "I've never seen a vampire go nuts before."

"It's his gift. He's feelin' her pain, and he cares for her. It's affected him deeply."

"All I know is he was about to take my head off. After all the time we've been together, the years of devotion, the countless hours I've spent listening to his problems, and he's gonna let that little piece of calico come between us."

"I think you're jealous, Pete."

He cocked one eyebrow and studied his wife. "Well, thank you for your observation, Dr. Phil."

She placed one arm about his shoulder and pulled him into her side. "Be happy for him. Tater and I have decided that Bella is Jasper's perfect match." She scratched her dog behind the ear and spoke to it in a sweet tone. "Isn't that right?"

The dog just cocked its head and panted lazily, happily unaware of the drama going on around her.

(¯`'•.¸.•'´¯)*(¯`'•.¸.•'´¯)(¯`'•.¸.•'´¯)*(¯`'•.¸.•'´¯)(¯`'•.¸.•'´¯)*(¯`'•.¸.•'´¯)(¯`'•.¸.•'´¯)*(¯`'•.¸.•'´¯)(¯`'•.¸.•'´¯)*(¯`'•.¸.•'´¯)

Tha Thump Tha Thump Tha Thump Tha Thump Tha Thump Tha Thump Tha Thump Tha Thump Tha Thump Tha Thud

Sniff. Sniff. Lick.

_Mate. _

_Mine._

Jasper disregarded his military training and cradled his awakening newborn mate to his chest.

Thoughts of his past were only shadowy memories; all of his old pains had been washed away. He felt like a new man.

She was his. He was sure of it. He'd never felt this way before. Nothing would come between them.

Lick. Nudge. Lick. Sniff.

He could hardly wait for her to open her eyes. Jasper ran his fingers through her hair and over her scalp ever so gently, and began to purr.

He was purring. Jasper Major fucking Whitlock. Purring.

A feeling of completeness filled him. Peace and contentment.

Bella's eyes flew open. She was startled by her vampiric vision. Everything seemed foreign and new. The colors were so vivid and vibrant. It was as if she were in a magical waking dream.

She realized that she was in the arms of a large male. He held her firmly, yet so lovingly. She couldn't move, or maybe she was only immobilized by his beauty. _Who _was he?_ What _was he?

His body seemed to radiate heat and strength and scent.

The scent was intoxicating, like leather, tobacco, and steel. She wanted to bathe herself in it, but for the moment she contented herself by taking long drawing breaths of him.

Her hand reached up slowly, tentatively to touch his face, and he leaned into her palm, closed his eyes, and made the most beautiful sound.

The low rumble echoed through her body and she found herself mirroring his sentiments.

Somehow she knew of his affection for her, his devotion. Not only from the look of reverence etched on his face, but somehow she could _feel _him. _Feel_ what he was feeling.

Everything was so very strange, yet so very pleasant.

_It must be a dream._

"Bella."

The angel spoke her name. _But what would she call him?_

Her face contorted in confusion. Jasper took her hand and placed it on his chest where his heart had once beaten. Her eyes traced his handsome features, searching for answers.

She noticed a few scars beside the collar of his shirt. _Who had hurt him?_ A need to check him over welled up inside her, and she reached over to push the fabric aside. It ripped and fell away under the pressure of her fingertips. She hadn't meant to tear it and wasn't sure exactly how it had even happened.

_There were so many scars._

A wave of his bravery passed over her as he ripped away the remainder of his shirt and tossed it to the floor.

His eyes were downcast, but Bella's were transfixed.

She turned and straddled his lap. Her hands traced the muscles of his chest, and down his stomach, following the fine golden hair, soft as velvet to the touch.

Her gentle strokes aroused Jasper easily and completely. Every cell of his body sang out for him to join with her, to become one. He felt as if he would never be whole until he was inside of her.

A primal need to mark her with his scent came over him. He brushed her hair away from her neck and nuzzled the mark he had given her. The beast in him rejoiced and was reassured by the sight of the thin silvery scar.

He began to lick her there, and she reacted favorably by rocking back and forth on his lap.

"_Oh._" Memories flooded her mind. _"Jasper_."

She fisted his hair as he began to press himself against her rhythmically, seductively. A heat, a burning hunger spread down between her thighs as she remembered his teasing kisses. His mouth had been there on her neck before, never touching her lips, when she had ached to taste him.

_Taste him she would._ Bella took his hand and drew his finger into her mouth and suckled him.

The sensation coursed through his veins and settled in his loins.

With each languid pull he felt a building desire, an ecstasy, a throbbing need.

_What was she doing to him?_ He had bitten her, but it was he who had been transformed.

A soft mewling moan echoed through her body. His skin tasted so good, salty and sweet, and she wanted more, so much more.

Answering her quiet plea, he captured her lips with his own. Finally he savored her.

Bella was reeling with passion. Before this moment she'd known nothing of desire, and now she was drowning in it. She let her eyes fall closed as the feeling washed over her.

Jasper lifted her and, with what felt like a pull and a tug, relieved her of all her clothing and the rest of his as well.

It was glorious to feel his skin on hers. He covered her. His body glided between her thighs like liquid silk, soft and warm. His hair fell down, framing her face as he lowered himself into her.

_Ecstasy! Heaven!_

A gravely, masculine moan worked its way free of his throat.

Her tight virgin body fisted him, _and God damn_, he was already so close.

He forced himself to still his movements. _Not yet!_

Jasper pulled out of her, and she grabbed frantically at his back. She _needed _him to fill her again.

"Don't stop!" She cried out desperate for him to return. Her nails left their marks across his shoulders, but he traveled, undeterred, down between her thighs.

His tongue writhed against her most sensitive place, causing her to gasp and buck against him. "_Yes, yes, yes_," she chanted, as her eyes rolled back into her head.

He forced his hands up under her buttocks and lifted her to his mouth with a feral growl. _Mine!_

The sensation was of pure pleasure. Her body pulsated, pounded with impending release as his fingers kneaded her tender flesh and he lapped at her sex.

"_Jasper" _His name was like a prayer on her lips as she begged for him to give her more. She needed all of him at once.

Unable to hold back any longer, he sheathed himself within her again, and drank her cries of passion into his mouth before letting go.

The beast inside of him roared out as he filled his mate with his essence, his venom, his scent.

His mate.

_Bella._

His.

For the first time in three days Jasper was able to relax, and he came back to himself.

Bella sighed and curled up close to him, sated and satisfied.

Her mood was ecstatic. She stared at him, a dreamy look plastered on her face. "What have you done to me?"

Jasper couldn't help but grin. He ran his fingers lazily up and down her spine. "I was just laying here wondering the same thing." He chuckled and pulled her close. "Actually, that first thing I did is on page 53 of Peter's book."

Bella smiled sweetly. She looked at him with pure love and adoration. "No. I mean this . . . this wonderful feeling."

Jasper kissed the crown of her head. They were mates. He felt it and so did she, but now was not the time to explain. "I know what you're talking about. I feel it too, and it feels so right."


	8. Chapter 8

**WOW! Thanks for all the reviews, I really enjoy getting them :)**

**This is the last chapter of this story, unless GeezerWench demands more. LOL! (I wrote this for her, if you all had forgotten)**

**Thanks for reading along with me on this fun little adventure. **

**On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Full of determination Alice climbed the snow bank. Behind it, she knew, she would find Edward.

He had run all the way to northern Canada when she had shown him a vision of Bella burning in her transformation to become one of them.

There was nothing he could do to stop it now. He sighed, feeling a deep sorrow. By Alice's calculations, Bella would already be a vampire.

"Don't you dare take off again!" The sound of her voice was just as cold and harsh as the snowy landscape.

Edward wanted to cry out. He had lost Bella's warmth. It was like the whole world had frozen over and locked him out. "I couldn't stop it, and it's all my fault!" He moaned as he bowed his head between his knees.

"It's not your fault, _yet_."

He lifted his head and finally saw his favorite sister standing over him, angrier than he'd ever seen her before. "What do you mean, Alice?"

Instead of explaining things like any normal person would do, she opened her mind to him to let him see what she had seen. It was the only way he'd believe it.

A package mailed to Chief Swan, filled with his daughter's tattered clothes and a lock of her hair, enclosed a note implicating Carlisle Cullen.

Edward growled, and his eyes flashed with hatred. "But he's innocent. Why would they do such a thing?"

Alice folded her arms across her chest. "They haven't done it, _yet_. It was Peter's idea. He thought it would be a good way to punish you if you showed up on their property again."

"Of all the down low, dirty things they could do."

"I know. That's why I had to find you before you make the mistake of trying to see Bella again. Oh . . . there's also one other thing."

Images of Bella and Jasper nude and wrapped around each other filled his mind. Never had he wished so strongly to be rid of his gift. "Why Alice? Why would you show me—

She cut him off in a snarling fury. "Do you think _I _wanted to see it? How do you think it made me _feel_? She clutched at her jacket nearly ripping it from her body. "_You needed to know!"_

Alice turned and stomped away, down the other side of the snow bank, so that Edward wouldn't see the glistening venom tears that threatened to spill down her face.

"Wait! Alice stop." In a rare moment of clarity, Edward thought of someone other than himself. "I'm so sorry, Alice. I'm sure this is difficult for you as well. I know you and Jasper were once close."

"I _had_ to show you. You deserved to know that under the cover of her vacant mind, she was just like the rest of them . . . nothing more than a common harlot."

"I suppose you're right. I never _truly_ knew her."

"Please, promise me you'll leave them alone. I can't stand to see anymore of _those_ types of visions." She dried her crocodile tears on her sleeve.

"Dear, dear, sister. I give you my word." He tucked her under his arm. She was so tiny and precious, and she had only meant to open his eyes to reality. The human's quiet mind had kept him from the truth. Bella was no more deserving of his affections than any of those other girls at Forks High. Since he couldn't read her thoughts, he had imagined her to be something that she wasn't. It was painfully clear to him now. He had spent the last few days seething over how Rosalie had ruined his entire existence, but maybe, just maybe, he had been wrong. It was possible that she had saved him from the human who would willingly give her affections so easily to another. "Let's go home. I've been a fool, and I need to apologize to everyone, especially Carlisle. I couldn't bear to see him in handcuffs."

"You won't have to. I'm quite sure, unless the Whitlocks intervene, no one will ever suspect foul play."

"Good, let's keep it that way." Edward decided to never search out his first love again.

(¯`'•.¸.•'´¯)*(¯`'•.¸.•'´¯)(¯`'•.¸.•'´¯)*(¯`'•.¸.•'´¯)(¯`'•.¸.•'´¯)*(¯`'•.¸.•'´¯)(¯`'•.¸.•'´¯)*(¯`'•.¸.•'´¯)(¯`'•.¸.•'´¯)*(¯`'•.¸.•'´¯)

_**Six months later. Somewhere on highway 70 headed east.**_

Bella sat curled up on the mattress in the back of Jasper's rig reading a juicy romance novel. Since Peter had introduced her to the genre, romance had become her favorite thing to read.

He could tell by her emotional tenor that she was getting to a good part. He glanced up to his rear view mirror and took the sight of her in. She was dressed in her favorite pair of holey jeans, a lacy, thin tank top, and she wore one of Jasper's old trucker hats on top of her long, wavy hair. She made it look sexy somehow.

Bella glanced up from her book. Her crimson eyes were full of desire and longing.

"Should I pull off at the next exit?"

She moved with vampiric speed to his side, brushed her fingers across his prominent bulge of arousal, and then quickly unbuttoned his jeans and lowered his zipper. "I can't wait that long."

Not one to keep a lady waiting, he leaned back as she shimmied the denim down across his rock hard thighs. The General sprang out at attention, always ready for action.

She took him in her mouth. There was nothing tentative about it. She devoured him, ate him with gusto.

_Damn he loved this woman._

"Fuck!" He arched his hips up to meet her greedy lips, knocked off her hat, and stroked the back of her head with his hand, enjoying the way her silky locks ran between his fingers.

A familiar voiced called out over the C.B. radio. "Major Pain, this is Asphalt Cowboy. Do you copy? Over?"

Bella growled lowly, her lips still wrapped around Jasper's dick, the vibrations coursed down into his balls, causing them to tighten with impending release.

"So good, Darlin'. Don't stop," The words came out rough and needy.

She could deny him nothing.

Reaching over to turn the radio down, she accidentally broke it, which was fine by Jasper. He wasn't sure if cockblocking could be considered a gift, but if it could, Peter would be king.

Unaware that she had broken the radio, Bella continued. She wrapped one hand tightly around his cock and stuck the other one between his legs, behind his balls, and massaged his taint. A trick she'd read about and wanted to try. Her wet hot mouth slid nimbly up and down his shaft.

It was a good thing that vampires were excellent drivers because when Jasper came, he saw stars. He groaned out a string of profanities and bucked up off the seat as Bella sucked and drank him dry, down to the very last drop.

A mere mortal would have surely run off the road or possibly passed out from the passion of such a massive orgasm.

Bella smiled up at him sheepishly.

"C'mere, sweet thang." He pulled her into his lap and showered her with appreciative kisses.

Before the afterglow had a chance to wear off, Jasper's phone began to vibrate. It was in the pocket of his jeans which were still wrapped around his ankles. "Damn it."

"Maybe you better answer."

"Fine."

Bella took the wheel, and Jasper slid his pants back on before he answered the phone.

It was Peter, of course. "_Hey man, what's wrong with your radio? I was trying to call you."_

"Yeah. I'm going to need to buy a new one. This one got broken." Jasper gave Bella a sly grin as the realization of what she had done washed over her.

"_I just saw some asshole texting on the highway. I'm following him now. I wanted to tell you that I'll be taking a detour. I'm gonna try to get him."_

"Alright. We were going to be making a stop anyway. Gotta look for a radio and all." Jasper winked at Bella, letting her know that he had sexier intentions.

The brothers ended their call. Jasper was glad he wasn't on a job, and could stop for as long as he wanted, which was good because when they pulled over, he was going to take his sweet time worshiping every inch of Bella's delectable body.

The Whitlocks were on a pleasure trip across the country so that Bella could see it. Her first months as a newborn had gone incredibly well, and she had expressed an interest in riding with Jasper in his rig. She hadn't liked the idea of him being away from work on her account, so they had taken to the road. Bella especially enjoyed hunting down and draining asshole drivers. There was always plenty to eat, and she felt reassured knowing that they were keeping the roads a little safer for all the good law abiding citizens.

The back of Jasper's truck was full of furniture. Bella didn't know it, but they were going to a new house. A house Jasper had built just for her.

He took the nearest exit, and the air brakes hissed as he pulled to a stop in a secluded area he'd spotted off the main road.

"Get your ass in my bed, Darlin'. I'm 'bout to wear you out."

Bella squealed as she jumped behind the seat and into the mattress. She lifted her butt into the air, ready to accept her punishment. "Are you mad 'cause I broke your radio?" She played coy and batted her lashes for him, knowing he was only playing a game.

"No, I'm gonna' give it to you good for distracting me while I was driving. You knew I couldn't do a thing about it on the road, but now that we've stopped it's a different story." He slipped her jeans down and bit the cheek of her ass.

"_Ow!" _

"Did that sting, baby? You've been very naughty, and you're so wet." He slipped his finger down between her slick folds, and assaulted he clit. "Why are you so wet? Is that for me?"

"Oh yes, all for you," Bella moaned.

"You are such a tease. See what you've done to me?" He ran the swollen tip of his cock up and down her pussy. "What am I supposed to do with this fuckin' hard-on?"

"I've got a few ideas," Bella whispered.

"I bet you do." He thrust his straining masculinity into her in one smooth stroke, and lightly ground his body against hers, just like she liked, before pounding into her with abandon.

She shouted and clawed and reached around to grab at his thighs, as she frantically tried to match his movements. She wanted to speak, but all her words just came out in one long groan.

Jasper's hands traveled all over her body, her hair, her breasts, her back, her hips and he increased the rhythm of his strokes. "Come for me. Come for me, beautiful."

Her body responded to his words, her heart filled with his love and passion. She loved to feel his projected emotions when they made love. Beside the intense and overwhelming orgasms he gave her, it was always her favorite part.

They came together as she brought him with her, and he fell on top of her, overwhelmed by how good it was. How very good it was to be with her, beside her, inside her, on top of her, or even under her. She completed him, as he did her. "Have I told you today that I love you?" He asked, brushing her hair back from her eyes.

"Yes, but I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing you say it."

"Then let me tell you again." And he spent the next few hours doing just that. He told her how much he loved her with his lips and hands and a few other parts that belonged to him. All the parts of his body belonged to her, especially his heart. It had never belonged to another besides Bella, and it never would. They shared the same heart, they were joined forever.

* * *

**YaYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**


End file.
